Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to cables, such as fiber optic cables that may support and carry optical fibers as well as other cable components.
Fiber optic cable, especially those in jurisdictions and applications with strict fire and smoke regulations, are designed to minimize the spread of fire, smoke, poisonous gases, and other hazards related to fire. Often thick jackets of flame-retardant material are used to block flames from reaching core components of the cables. However, conventional cables typically include components, such as polyester binder yarns, and structures, such as air gaps in the core, that may facilitate spreading of smoke and flame. A need exists for fiber optic cables, including new cable structures and components thereof, that are flame retardant and/or reduce hazards associated with fire.